Black (Adventures)
Black is the main character in the Black and White Chapter of Pokémon Adventures. Personality Black is a Pokémon Trainer aspiring to be a Master Trainer, beat the Elite Four and become Champion. He is also clever, as he uses his Pokémon in different ways to help with tasks. He is described also to be 'hot-blooded' because of his loud nature and tendency to do difficult tasks by himself. Black does not understand the meanings of show business like White, with many different show business aspects surprise him. Black is also familiar with libraries, going there a lot as a child. Also because of Black having many dreams, he cannot exactly think straight. To prevent this from happening often he has a Munna eat them which he refers to as 'darkening' his 'blank' (in other words, clouded) mind. This allows him to think much clearer in thought and become much smarter in tasks. When he does this, he apparently see everything in his perception in hexagons. Appearance Just like most characters in the manga, they are based on the playable characters in the game, he is based on Hilbert. Though unlike in the game, his hair is shown once. His hair is shown to be messy without his hat. Plot Black and White Chapter Black is a Pokémon Trainer who dreams of conquering the Pokémon League, he also screams it most of the time. Because of these dreams, he can't keep focus on the real world, so he has his Munna use Dream Eater on him to "blanken his black mind" which causes him to sense things others can't just like finding the real culprit that in which Black was also accused of messing with White's Xtransceiver commerical, but found the real culprit: a Galvantula, he uses Tepig but got most of their equipment burned but he captured it. He also joined the Pokémon BW Agency under President White because he owes White a lot of money because White payed for the equipment in which his Tep burned makes him no other choice but to join her. In Accumula Town, he get's angry at Team Plasma because some people released their Pokémon because of Team Plasma's speech, even Pokémon some people have kept for at least a very long time. He runs towards into finding Team Plasma. Also as the story goes on, he starts to call White "boss" because of he being her employee. Black also encounters N and had a match against him which ended in a draw because both of their Pokémon fainted. Though Black stated that N was probably a good guy even though in Team Plasma because his Munna read N's thoughts and it was safe to say that he was a good person. He later met Bianca and Cheren in Straiton City to team up on a three-on-three battle or a Trio Battle. The battle starts out rough but finally manage to win by knocking out Chili's Pansear. Black's Munna runs away after being attracted to eating a strong dream. Black goes after Musha to find out Team Plasma has captured Musha. He fights Team Plasma off and saves Musha. Once he arrives in Nacrene City, he gets swayed into helping White shoot a video. But a Sraggy and Scrafty steal a prop for the scene and have to be knocked down. Black then leaves for his gym battle, running through the puzzle quickly. The gym battle is ended in a double knockout but Lenora gives her badge up anyway. White then tells him that they should head to Nimbasa to get her project Musical project done. But Team Plasma steals the dragon fossil in the museum and Black sets out with Burgh to find it. They then get attacked by the fossil but are able to find the Cofagrigus controling it and knock it down. After the fossil is returned, Black and White are attacked by Virizion but don't know what it was. They meet Battle Company President Geoff who sugjests it was Virizion. When they arrive in Castelia City, Black finds a lost boy and tells Tep to watch the boy while he gets th authorities. But the boy is a Zorua and attacks Tep. When Black returns, the Zorua escapes and he has no idea what happened. When he meets up with White, Tep goes on the vurge of evolving.Black the leaves for his gym battle. In the battle, Tep evolves into Pignite and is renamed Nite. Then they hear about the Pokemon kidnappings. The find Team Plasma are the culprits and are defeated. Black and White come to Liberty Garden to find Victini under Team Plasma's custody.Black defeats them and frees Victini. Black later meets Grimsley who plays a game with him. They then discover a Team Plasma grunt trying to get to the Relic Castle. Black and White come to Nimbasa and start working on the Musical project after they launch the opening ceremony, Black fights his gym battle stuck on a roller coaster but wins using the vertical wheel of the coaster and meets Thundurus. Black returns to find White then sees Marshal carrying her unconscious, thinking he attacked her. Marshal then tells Black to take her to the hospital to recover, and Black does so. After White has regained consciousness, she tells Black the story of her and N in the ferris wheel and Gigi going with him and not her. He then tries to coach White how to catch Pokemon when he captures a Tirtouga. He lends him his Brav for the Battle Subway and they go their separate ways. Pokémon With the exception of Buoh's former nicknames "Tep" and "Nite", all of his Pokemon are nicknamed after the names of the final forms. On Hand Lent Badges obtained Unova League *Trio Badge (Obtained in ABW10:Their First Gym Battle!) *Basic Badge (Obtained in ABW14:Defeating Stoutland!) *Insect Badge (Obtained in ABW19:The Case of the Missing Pokemon) *Bolt Badge (Obtained in ABW24:Battle on a Roller Coaster) *Quake Badge *Jet Badge Gym Battles Straiton Gym Three on Three Time Limit : 5:00 Snivy, Tep & Oshawott Vs. Pansear, Panpour & Pansage Nacrene Gym Two Pokemon Limit Musha Vs. Stoutland>Brav Vs. Stoutland>Brav Vs. Patrat>Brav Vs. Stoutland>Musha Vs. Stoutland Castelia Gym Three Pokemon Limit Brav Vs. Whirlipede>Brav Vs. Dweeble>Tula Vs. Leavanny>Tep Vs. Dweeble Nimbasa Gym Two Pokemon Limit Tula Vs. Zebstrika>Nite Vs. Zebstrika>Nite Vs. Emolga>Nite Vs. Zebstrika>Nite Vs. Emolga Quotes * "I've made up my mind!! I'll catch up and and stop those guys from making any more speeches!" Gallery Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Pokedex Holders